


The new girl

by Ancki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John Watson is a Good Doctor, M/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sherlock, how sex works by John Watson, whump you ( a bit...kinda...well)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancki/pseuds/Ancki
Summary: A story of you on your first day at work, new in London, no friends or family closeA bit of an accidentA very good doctorAnd the most clueless virgin in the history of sex........





	1. No fuss

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see archive. Back again with a new story that actually originates from a dream I had once.
> 
> First things first though: I do not own any character in this storry everything belongs to the BBC and so on and so forth you know the drill.
> 
> For those of you who don´t know already (y/N) stands for "your name" so you insert your own name, which puts you in the story. This is my first story like this and my native language is not english so please have mercy on me.
> 
> P.S. the first chapter is just the intro to the story really, it´s going to get a lot more explicit in the next chapters for sure so stay tuned!

The sun was shining though the curtains of the eastside windows of 221B Baker Street. John was sitting at the desk, his fingers raining down in a steady rhythm on the keys of his laptop, producing words which then formed sentences for his new blog entry. Now and then he stopped taking a look at what he wrote. The fast tap tap tap of the backspace key indicated whether he was happy with it or not.

Sherlock was sitting in his favorite chair, a steaming mug of tea sitting on the side table. A newspaper in his lap. He wasn’t really reading it, he just thought it made him look more occupied, than staring into the abyss would, while he was thinking. 

A noise in the hallway became audible. John identified it as footsteps and looked up, Sherlock already knew who they belonged to, so he lifted his newspaper to cover is face. It didn’t take long for the footsteps to stop only to be followed by a knock on the door and Mrs. Hudson´s voice “John? Sherlock? Are you home?” She asked through the closed door. 

“Yeah! We are come in please” John all but shouted back. The door was opened but Mrs. Hudson didn´t enter she just stood in the doorframe. “Oh, I am glad you are home, John would you be so kind to come downstairs with me? It´s an emergency.”

John rose from his chair it only took him a few steps to reach Mrs. Hudson. “Are you alright?” He asked touching her left shoulder. “Oh! Me? No, no, no it´s not about me. It´s about a girl downstairs in Spidey’s café. She is a new waitress you see, and she took quite the fall and managed to hurt herself. She doesn’t want to make a fuss, so she refused the ambulance or the hospital. A stubborn little thing she is if you ask me, but she is nice and kind, so I offered to see if you were home.” Mrs. Hudson explained. 

While she was talking John had taken his jacket, had already shoved her into the hallway and closed the door behind them. Sherlock, now being alone in the flat let the newspaper sink into his lap again.

In Speedey’s café a you sat at a table, pressing a dishrag to your left eyebrow sighing in annoyance as you saw Mrs. Hudson and John entering through the front door. “Mrs. Hudson please I said no fuss” you started but the older lady interrupted her “this is John, He is a doctor he will have a look at you” she said. John sat down next to you “Hi, I am the fuss, what seems to be the problem?”. Rolling your eyes, you took the dishrag off your forehead revealing a gash just above your eyebrow that immediately started bleeding again. 

“Oh! We better put that back on there” John said taking your hand holding the rag pressing it back on the wound. You hissed as it touched your skin once more. “Sorry!” He apologized and continued “So… I think it´s best I take you up to the flat, I have my stuff there and we wouldn´t want to scare the customers, now would we?” He smiled at his last words. 

That’s a nice warm smile, you thought to yourself but didn´t say anything. John spoke again “Now, before we move you up does your back hurt at all? Your neck maybe?” He wanted to know. You shook your head to show that your neck was just fine. “Good, then you´re ok to go. Can you walk? Want us to help?” You shook your head again at his question “I can walk, no fuss remember?” 

Up in their flat John sat you down on a black leather couch. There was someone else in the flat reading a newspaper, he hadn´t even looked up when you entered. 

“Time for introductions I think. So I am John and this is Sherlock” John pointed at the man on the chair. Sherlock didn´t even look up, he just nodded. “What´s your name then?” John wanted to know. “I am (y/N) and sorry to be a bother” you answer apologetically. “You´re not a bother at all don´t worry” John smiled. “Do worry” came a deep baritone voice from the chair on the other side of the room. “Sherlock! That´s no way to greet a guest” the doctor snarled at the younger man. “Apologies” Was Sherlocks only reply. 

John got up, apparently to get whatever he needed to fix you up and you had a bit of time to look at the man sitting just a few feet away from you. “It´s rude to stare you know” He said, not looking up again. Your face went red, and you lowered your gaze. “I didn´t mean to I…How did you?” you started but were interrupted by John entering the room again.

“Not even here ten minutes and he apparently has already confused you with his deductions hasn´t he?” John said in an amused tone of voice. You didn´t say anything still ashamed you were caught staring. But who could blame you? Sherlock was a sight for sore eyes. And in your case sore eyes wasn´t even far fetched at all. No time for a thought like that (y/N) you had to remind yourself. 

John in the meantime had put on some gloves and moved the rag away from your eyebrow again. “derma clips will do I think” John said, expecting your wound. “Derma what?” You wanted to know, never having heard of any such thing before. “Uhm they are like small tapes placed on either side of a wound you can pull on a bit to close it. If you prefer stitches you know I could do that too, just thought this would be faster and easier.” He explained

You had already started shaking your head after you heard the word stitches. “Derma whatever is fine by me!” you said, making sure he understood your wild gesture of disapproval. 

John started by dabbing away any access blood with a cotton swab then placed the derma clips and started pulling on each until a faint “click” was audible then went to the next. It stung a bit, but you´ve had worse so you didn´t complain. Once he was finished he said “All done. Want a lollipop?” there it was again that smile that made you feel all warm inside. How did he do that?

“But, (yN)” he continued “I think your head should really be looked at. You hit it with a lot of force so I´d suspect a mild concussion at least. You should stay at a hospital for at least a night or two just to be safe.” 

“Is that absolutely necessary? I hate hospitals with a passion I really do. Also, I feel fine John really I´ll just go home and lie down” you protested. “Do you live alone?” John wanted to know. “Yeah, I do I have no one here in London I just arrived here and it´s my first day at work, too.” You said. “Well you, young lady, shouldn´t be alone at least for this night. So, I suppose if I can´t interest you in the hospital you´ll stay here with us.” John´s voice was a lot stricter now than before. 

You and now even Sherlock were staring at him in disbelief.


	2. The naked truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go take a shower, we wait...or will we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still got to wait a bit for the kinky stuff people :) but keep holding on soon now very soon.....
> 
> Maybe a bit on the short side but I chose to take a break at certain points to keep it easy and fast to read :)

“John you can´t be serious, (y/N) seems to be perfectly capable of her making her own decisions as far as I can tell” Sherlock protested. He had planned some, human body parts involving, experiments not suited for the eyes of a young woman like (y/N), or John for that matter actually. 

“We can´t leave her all by her self in her flat after a fall like that Sherlock” John protested his flatmate’s arguments. 

Sherlock just huffed loudly in response, raising the newspaper again. 

You just watch and listen, not sure what to say. You don´t want to say but you don’t want to leave either. Being alone for the past days in your cold new flat in London three Bridges was very boring and most of all lonely, so you enjoyed the fuss they were making about you maybe just a little more than you cared to admit.

You were ripped from your thoughts by John´s hand waving up and down in front of your face.

“(y/N) were you listening?” He wanted to know. You shake your head in an ashamed manner “Sorry I was lost in thought, what did you say?” Your cheeks were turning red again. 

“I was just asking if you would like to have a shower, seeing that there is coffee all over you from that fall” John repeated his question. 

“Yes, actually I would like that” you start “but… I don’t have a change of clothes”. 

“My dressing gown, in the bathroom, use it, give your clothes to John. He will take them downstairs to Mrs. Hudson, they should be done in a few hours” Came a voice from behind the morning paper.   
“Great idea Sherlock, who could have known you would actually be useful today?” The older man did not even try to mask the irony swinging in his voice.

John showed you around the flat briefly and then left you alone in the bathroom once he had explained to you how to keep the warm water coming.

Once you were undressed, there was a knock on the door “(y/N)?” John´s voice. “Uhm...yes?” you answer not wanting to open the door again seeing that you were quite naked at the moment.   
“Don’t get any water or soap on the tapes please! I forgot to tell you! And don´t lock the door just in case” His voice was muffled by the few inches of wood protecting your naked self from his view.

“Understood! Thank you!” you all but shouted back. 

The water felt great on your sore muscles and the smell of coffee slowly faded, your body now smelling like the shampoo you used which read “ocean breeze” on its front cover. Careful not to let any water touch your left eyebrow you rinse your hair and open the shower curtains. As you open your eyes you almost fall back into the bathtub. 

“Sherlock!” you scream trying to cover yourself as best as you can with the shower curtain.

“Oh, I am… I was wondering what took so long so I… never mind you seem fine” Sherlock turned on his heel and closed the door behind him. 

Your heart was racing now.

Outside the bathroom door Sherlock stood for a moment, his right hand still on the doorknob his other on his chest and on his cheeks the pink shade of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooon :)


	3. Proposing an experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock disagree when it comes to sex, however will they settle their arguement?.....
> 
> That´s where you come in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there guys I had to sit and think for a while about how I want to start this off. Most of the options didn´t seem believable I hope this one does at least a bit ;)

Sherlock felt a strange new kind of warmth pooling between his legs and when he looked down, he saw that his trousers had started tenting a circumstance he had before only encountered in the early hours of the morning.

He heard the door to the flat fall shut and John appeared around the corner.

“John!” Sherlock demanded his attention.

“Ye…? What the hell!” Johns eyes immediately fell on the tent in Sherlocks trousers.

“John! Explain! What is this this has never happened before! I was in the bathroom to check on (y/N) because she was taking so long, and she hit her head and I thought and then…” 

John stopped Sherlock´s babbling. “Wait? You were in the bathroom?” Sherlock just answered with a quick “Yes” and a nod.

“And you saw (y/N)?” John continued. Sherlock again just said “yes” again.

And was she dressed at all?” John wanted to know, and he started to laugh when Sherlock just shook his head in reply. 

“Why do you laugh?” Sherlock pouted.

“hahaha, Sherlock honestly?” John could barely contain himself “You saw a naked woman and you are worried about having an erection? I´d call that completely normal!” he continued laughing.

“I…John would you stop it?” Sherlocks voice was now quite stern. 

John cleared his throat “Ahem, yes, sorry” he said in a still very amused tone of voice.

“Fact is John, oh please stop laughing would you now? The fact is, I have seen a lot of women naked, most of them were deceased admittedly but still!”

“Ok, ok I will explain yeah?” John tried to soothe his friend. Sherlock sat down in his chair, his erection had faded at John´s laughs. 

“So, it´s quite simple. You Sherlock are just a man and, even though you might beg to differ, a human being. (y/N) is a pretty girl, very attractive. You saw her naked and…liked what you saw” John as well sat down in his chair crossing his legs. 

“But I don’t do sex John, I never have it has never come up ever and never been a problem and I don´t want it to be one either!” Sherlock didn´t know whether he should be mad at himself of not at this point.

“Sherlock. You don’t even know what you are missing out on my friend” John said leaning back further. 

“I don´t need it John it distracts me!” 

“So are the drugs you take and this as way healthier addiction.” John argued.

“Oh don´t be ridiculous please. Sex can´t replace being high it clears my mind you know that, we have had this conversation so many times John! And for the last time, I am not an addict” Sherlock crossed his legs now too.

“Then I think a little experiment is in order!” John smiled mischievously.

“What do you mean John? I am not just going to have sex with a random woman” Sherlock crossed his arms now in addition to his legs.

“I would volunteer” The words had slipped out of your mouth before you could stop them.

John looked up in surprise and Sherlock almost broke his neck to look at you, eyes wide open.

And there you stood. In front on the bathroom door. Wearing Sherlocks dressing gown. Your wet hair leaving dark patches around the shoulders. Actually shocked yourself at what you had just said.

John broke the silence “brilliant then!” He said clapping his hands together as he got up. 

Sherlock sighed loudly. “It will prove nothing, just you wrong John do you really want that? And have (y/N) embarrass herself?” At his words your face turned red again.

“(y/N) you´re really okay with this? You don’t have to. Also I am not sure you´re up for it we are still not certain your head is ok!” You shake your head “I am fine John. You let me stay the night you took good care of me so I will help prove a point!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said above just an intro more coming soon I promise ;)


End file.
